custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Divided We Fall
See what becomes of the Matoran Universe, before and after Teridax seizes control. Ch.1 The Beginning of the End Render, former soldier of Skakdi Warlord Nektann, former Dark Hunter, and a former servant of Proto-Beast, was sailing away from Xia. "I can't wait to get back to my home: Zakaz." he muttered. A large icycle came flying out of nowhere, and penatrated Render's boat.It started to sink. "Wonderful." he said sarcasticly. He turned around to see a boat, headed right for him.Render aimed his weapon at the approaching ship.He fired.A giant glacier suddenly formed right before Render's eyed. "Oh no..." he thought. The laser he had fired bounced of the glacier and was headed right for him.Render tried to dodge it, but it was too late.The laser hit him, ripping a large hole in his armor.The force knocked him overboard, the now sinking ship.Render hit the water hard and collapsed... **** Makuta Crelk hovered lower and lower to the bottom of the Archives. "If I'm correct, it should still be down here." Crelk reasoned to himself. He could see the containers, holding his prize. "Overthrowing Teridax will be easy now!" he thought. "If you get out of here alive, then... yes." Crelk turned around to see Xenox hovering in the air, behind him. "I guess it's between you and me!" shouted Crelk, raising his weapons, preparing for battle. Ch.2 Unexpected Findings Gilvex, a traitorouse Zarak, sailed for what seemed like eternity.He had been dispatched by his "Group", to loot Odina, since it was hinted that it was abandoned.He made sure he had the carving of Odina's blueprints. "Thud" Gilvex washed up on the shoars of Odina.It chilled him to see the dead body parts scattered on the shoar, walls, and some heads were mounted on poles, no doubt to be a warning for other traitores.Gilvex pushed on, ignoring the sight of a dead Zarak head, near the entrance. "Soon Conqueror's head with end up the same way..." Gilvex chuckled. Gilvex explored chamber after chamber for the next couple of hours, until he stumbled onto a locked door.Luckily, Gilvex had enough strength to pry it off its hinges.In the room was desk and nothing else. "Strange..." he muttered, searching threw the desk. Suddenly, Gilvex found a key in the bottom drourgh.Gilvex studied the room for a minute and spotted something on the backwall.He ran over to it, and found small scrach marks.But not just marks;writing.It read: "The key to destruction, Peace, and Undoing lies in the heart.."''Gilvex was puzzled by the statemeant. "Key?To wear?In the Heart?Wait... a second."he said while glancing at the key he held. "The key must unlock a door.But where..."Gilvex had thought of the answer. "The Heart of Odina!!!" he shouted. He held up the carving of Odina and figured out wear to go.Gilvex had thought of the training room, since most Dark Hunters are there which made perfect sense. When they got there, there were weapons scattered everywere, dead test dummies, and liquid he didn't want to identify.It also stunk worse then a Muaka who's corpse had wrotten in the sun for to long. For hours, Gilvex looked but still didn't find anything useful. "Wait a second.." he said, walking over to an area.Gilvex could tell that the sand right here was fake.He pulled the fake cube-block part out, and saw a door.He pulled out his key, and inserted it into the lock.It unlocked to reveal a stairway.He climbed down, to reveal carvings of familiar and unfamiliar symbols.The carvings read of the Brotherhood's, Dark Hunter's, and a group called the Order of Mata Nui's, victories, losses, detailed blueprints of bases and fortresses, and much more.Gilvex fell to his knees.He tried to imagine the possibility of an organization that stands for Mata Nui.He looked to his left, to see the location of Artahka.Gilvex laughed and said:"Everyone will soon bow down to the might Gilvex!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ch.3 Fall of a Makuta Crelk was thrown through an exhibit once again.He had been fighting Xenox for what seemed like forever.Crelk rolled out of the way of a blast of electricity. "Why would you betray the Brotherhood?" roared Xenox. Crelk dodged a blast of shadow and used his power over gravity to make Xenox heavier then the Ta-Metru Great Furnace. "Because I'm getting Teridax before he get's us!" shouted Crelk. "What do you mean?" asked Xenox, triggering his power scream. Crelk was thrown into another exhibit and lost his grip on his sword.The weapon skidded off a ledge and disappeared into darkness. "Great." muttered Crelk. Xenox triggered his laser vision, while Crelk used his weather control.Crelk was struck instantly, but Xenox was hit with a mini cyclone. Crelk finally had enough space between him and his former ally to explain why he betrayed the Brotherhood. "Join me and not only can we can rule the Brotherhood of Makuta, we can rule the universe!" Xenox thought for a long while.He finally responded: "How do I know you won't doublecross me?" Crelk smiled. "Come now, you don't think I would betray you?" Xenox opened his mouth, but instead of words, Xenox was screaming.He dropped to the ground, dead. "What in the name of Mata Nui?!" shouted Crelk, raising his chains. "Don't be alarmed." said a familiar voice. Crelk looked behind him to see a familiar face looking back at him.Startled, Crelk jumped back, only to run into another someone.Crelk whirled around to see another familiar face. "Xenox was pretty easy to kill, maybe you'll last longer." said Xeptok, smiling. "Now, now Xeptok, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Crelk might be able to help us." responded Zennez. Xeptok sighed and started destroying what was left of Xenox's armoured shell. "Help you?" asked Crelk, disgusted. Zennez gritted his teeth. "Yes you will, or you can end up like your friend Xenox." threatened Zennez. Crelk gulped. "What do you want to know?" Ch.4 Awakening and Sleeping “I’m alive?” Render asked himself. He had awakened in a tube full of green liquid and wires in between his armor and muscles. He instinctively attempted to tear them off but every time he tried, he was shocked with a bolt of electricity. “What is this…?” he asked aloud. “This is… an experiment.” said a voice in the shadows. “Show yourself!” demanded Render. A being of his own species entered the light. “You….” Render flung himself at him but the tube’s glass kept him in. The door to the chamber opened, and a large, hulking brute walked in. He wore white armor and Render noticed his left hand was… mechanical. Render was startled by the figure’s height and physical appearance that he never noticed that the green liquid was…. moving. “Ah… I see that your awake.” He smirked. Render slowly nodded. “Your probably wondering our names, where you are, and what your doing here.” Render, again, nodded. “My name is Frostbite, and his is Freztrak; as for where you are, your in my ship’s prison block.” Frostbite said, noticing the recognition on his prisoner’s face. “Yes, I was the one who made that iceberg appear out of nowhere. That is when I found you. You were pretty beat up after that blast from your Laser Sword.” Just as Frostbite said that, Freztrak revealed the weapon from behind his back. Render grimaced. “Now… I want you to tell me where you came from and how you got here.” Render related his story and, when he was finished, Frostbite looked puzzled. Finally, he snapped out of it slowly said “You’ll do”. Suddenly, Freztrak stepped aside and Render could see a jar full of Spine slugs. Render’s heart light flashed rapidly. Freztrak picked up the jar and slowly walked toward Render. Freztrak undid the top of the jar and poured the contents in the tube. The sound of screaming isn’t…. common or pleasing. Render’s eyelids became heavy and passed out, not seeing or hearing Frostbite say, “sleep my pawn, sleep”. '''To Be Continued' Characters Skakdi *Render *Freztrak Makuta *Crelk *Xenox *Zennez *Xeptok Zarak *Gilvex *Conqueror (Mentioned Only) Others *Proto-Beast (Mentioned Only) Trivia *This series was created by Makuta Kaper. *Proto-Beast and Conqueror is Toa Hydros's creation. *Freztrak belongs to Chicken Bond. Category:Kaper Category:Stories